1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the use of the atmospheric compressed air that is generated by individual vehicles traveling at relatively high speed along roadways, railways and airport runways. That air mass is aerodynamically compressed by the velocity of each vehicle moving through the atmosphere and is directed in an oblique direction to either side of the vehicle as it passes a given point in the path that it travels. This invention is capable of utilizing such compressed air pressure to convert the force contained therein into torque energy as developed horsepower (HP) to propel ancillary equipment for such purposes as generating electricity, pumping liquids and numerous other uses. The design of the converter is unique in that the air fins that serve as the surface that receives the compressed air are retractable when not under pressure. This single feature allows the rotating section of the converter to operate more efficiently because of less air resistance encountered by the air fin surfaces as they rotate. The converter is intended to be installed in a fixed location alongside vehicular paths as described herein above. The converter design and construction is of a nature to be capable of withstanding sudden and high velocity masses of compressed air pressure generated by passing vehicles. Although this invention operates in a rotating mode to perform the end function, it is unlike any other air movement utilization device because of the elliptical shape of the tracks that cause the air fins to operate by retracting and extending as they rotate. Wind gauge tests conducted reflect that the air pressure force generated by passing vehicles is approximately the same velocity as the vehicle even at distances as much as 15-20 feet away from the traveling surface i.e., if a vehicle or a constant line of vehicles are traveling at 55 MPH the air pressure force at the distances specified above are of an equal or higher rate. In a normal mixture of various size vehicles forming a line of traffic on a roadway or railway air pressure turbulence develops at the side of the traveled surface causing the compressed air pressure force to increase. With the ever increasing volume of motor vehicles on roadways, underground and on ground surface track traveling vehicles and aircraft traffic on airport runways, my invention will serve to utilize the compressed air pressure converted to other forms of energy as a new source of readily available energy.
2. Description of Prior Art
No device or mechanism is known to have been invented for the specific purpose of converting the pressure of the air compressed by passing vehicular traffic into torque energy. It is well known that any mechanical device that could be identified as a turbine, from devices such as the water wheel to the development of steam turbines in the 1800's all meet that classification. Also, there is nothing novel in defining a turbine as a machine for converting the kinetic and/or thermal energy of a flowing fluid into useful rotational energy. Also that the working fluid may be air, hot gas, steam or water. However, application and inherent design of the turbines to date varied greatly when considering that at one end of the use spectrum steam turbines were and are used for generating much of our electricity while the jet propulsion engine in aircraft uses an entirely different type turbine. Somewhere in between the ends of that spectrum are a multitude of turbines designed for specific usage but as Patents have incorporated design principles that are as old as the art itself. This invention, in similar design, was first presented in my application Ser. No. 07/490,284, filed Mar. 8, 1990 which was abandoned based on errors made by me in describing the invention as possibly portable and in presenting detail which was adjudged by examination to be relevant to U.S. Pat. No. 1,903,307 of Apr. 4, 1933 by B. G. Gillo and U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,925 of Apr. 8, 1975 by Christian Stoeckert. The design and operation of this invention is completely different than any of the wind turbines developed in the past including those that were or are under Patent.